


Supergirl S3 spoiler: Mon-el's POV

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anyone who hates the fact that Mon-el is coming back to Supergirl S3 click it, Do not go after me if you read it, Karamel do not click on this, Other, This is not Karamel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: How Mon-el returns to Earth and diesI can't believe I wrote this. Been drinking bleach.





	Supergirl S3 spoiler: Mon-el's POV

He’s been flying, drifting for a while. How long, he can't tell but it isn't long enough for him to forget about Kara’s crying face. Maybe he should go back. Maybe nine months on Earth are enough for him to survive the lead mist. Maybe he has already grown an immune system.

He swipes left and right, changing the destination. He loves Kara so much, he can do this, he can do this. Kara and the DEO, maybe even Lena Luthor would make him a mask to survive and keep him alive. He had always been a part of the family. Even Lena likes him. She rescued him.

The pod starts shaking and drifting back to Earth. There it is, beautiful planet with weakling creatures that needs protection. Kara protects them. He has power, too. That means he can do whatever she does, right? Well, except for laser beam, flying and freeze breath. Gosh, he wants to fly.

Maybe he should try.

Can this thing open in mid-air? Hmm, there is an eject button. Should he try?

Or he should try to contact Kara first.

Everything is written in Kryptonian. Rao, he hates Kryptonian. Except for Kara, she’s hot. And very forgiving. So glad that she decided to give him a chance evn though he lied to her. For about nine months. But he’s read somewhere that the girl should always be generous to the guy because that's how relationship works. Guys mess up, girls forgive them.

Thinking about it, would Kara be mad that he returns now? Come on, she said she loved him, and love is the strongest force on Earth. Kara’s punch is strong too, by the way. She'll probably punch him but then she'll laugh and forgive him and kiss him again. That was what she did last time.

Mon-el presses open the glass shield when the pod is about to fall into Earth’s atmosphere. This is it. Mon-el’s big moment. He's a hero now, and hero always survives hardship.

He carefully takes a whiff. It smells lead, a little bitter and it tickles his throat a bit. But he doesn't cough.

Good.

“Honey, I’m back.” He mutters and climbs over the edge, sets the pod back to outer space and jumps.

Falling.

Laughing.

Falling.

This is flying! This is great!

He can hardly feel the lead.

He is immune to lead!

Mon-el spreads his arms and thrusts forward, ready to quicken his speed.

Wait a minute. This doesn't seem right.

Why is it so hard to breath? He coughes, hard.

Rao, no, no, no.

He wiggles his legs to balance himself. Why are my legs so stiff?

He looks at them. They are frozen! He can't feel them anymore!

His arms are stiff too! Help! Help! Help!

He sees something. Thank Rao, is that Kara?

Nope, a plane.

Oh, he can hold onto the plan and cheat a bit.

So he waits for it. The coughing gets worse and worse.

He can do this.

The giant metal piece is heading closer.

He can do this.

He could clearly see the pilot squinting his eyes at him. Mon-el would wave but his entire body is as hard as stone.

As lead.

In one moment of realization, Mon-el murmurs one of the most common curse word used on Earth.

“Fuck.”

The plane swiftly thrusts into him. What used to be Mon-el now only tini tiny flakes of lead dust. Just like his mother.

Now, at least he stays on Earth as his wish.

Mon-el’s last thought was about Romeo and Juliet. How ironic that he considered it romantic.

But why so bitter? That's love.

Somewhere over National City’s sky, Kara Zor-El’s necklace swimming down on the ground.


End file.
